Video surveillance is used extensively by commercial and industrial entities, the military, police, and government agencies. Years ago, video surveillance involved simple closed circuit television images in an analog format in combination with the human monitoring thereof. Video surveillance has since progressed to the capture of images, the digitization of those images, the analysis of those images, and the prediction and the responses to events in those images based on that analysis. While the current state of the art is somewhat adept at such things as motion detection, tracking, and object classification, current systems require the specific definition of an environment or scenario, and this requirement unnecessarily restricts the use of such a surveillance system. The art is therefore in need of a different approach for video surveillance and monitoring.